The story of Lilly; My own person with DBZ
by Fate Vione
Summary: Excellent work. One of my firsts pg13 for possible future lanque or violence and blood. Please read and then Review!
1. Default Chapter

Well here it is! The story I promised. This tells who Lilly is for those of you who don't know. It's going to be a long one but broken down into chapters.

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ. I don't own any of the concepts or the characters. (Does anyone else think this is stupid?) :)

"...." = Speech '.....'= thought ~ ' .....'~= mental thought.

The story of Lilly

Vegeta Jr. (A descendent of Vegeta that lives 100 years after gt) was spending time in his mothers' lab, tinkering with unfinished inventions and playing old computer games on Bulmas old computer.

" What are you doing?" Patches came into the room. (Patches is my person. I'll write another story about her. Basically she saves the world, is Vegetas granddaughter and is very close to him or was while he was alive)

"Nothing mom!" She shuttled all the tubes and CD-ROMs that he was playing with.

" Vegeta Jr., I told you, you have to stay out of my stuff. When your older maybe you can run C.C." She said putting her hands on her hips. " Ever since your father ran off, it's been a little harder around here."

" But mom these are just the old ones that great grandma made." He said waving the disk in the air.

" Vegeta Jr.!" She snatched the disks from him. " I told you not to do that! These disks are all I have since the vault was closed on Vegeta-sei." (I'll write about that to( Koron, vegetas little sister) Basically a lot of saiyans survived and live on another planet with Korons children as the rulers.) " They're important. these have the moon ray designs on them!" (The ray that turns Vegeta into a ssj4, created by Bulma).

" Those plans are useless now, he's not living anymore mom."

" Vegeta Jr. theses plans will work on any saiyan, you, me, Goku Jr. any one."

" But why would we need them?"

" You never know." She looked back into her darkest memories. ' Honey you don't know. Mom didn't expect anything either but because of that she lost her life. we were supposed to meet Dad together, but because of delandoue, it was taken from us. What was that?'

" Mom what's that weird feeling in my stomach?"

" I think someone's coming. Not too far. Outside! Vegeta Jr. stay here!"

" But mom."

" Stay!" She commanded walking to the window leaving the room the same way her grandfather had so many times. She flew around to the front slowly. 'So familiar. Who is it?' she thought to herself ' Oh my god! that's Grandpas and Kakerotttos ' Ki'. And Yamchas and piccolos and Dendes. My god all of them! But I can only sense two people! What's going on?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Who is it? Who one heck of a cliff hanger huh? Oh Well! you'll just have to read the next chapter. You'll like it. Please R&R. thank you.


	2. Who is Lilly

I'm back! Not to long before next down load huh? Oh well here we go again.

Last time on The story of Lilly-

Patches Found a person with the power of Vegeta and Goku, piccolo and Yamcha, Gohan and Trunks. Who is it? Find out.

" Lilly? Lilly please answer me!" A Young boy held a small child wrapped in rags. The boy was no more then 14-years-old, the small girl, no more then 3 or 4. " Lilly don't you leave me too!"

" Who's there?!" Patches came around the corner. " Oh my!" She gasped putting her hands over her mouth when she saw them. " Who are you? Where are your parents. Oh my is she okay?!" It was the middle of winter and snowing outside. 

" Help her please.?" He begged of Patches. 

" Come on inside, hurry!" She rushed them in to the house.

" Mom! Who is it?!" Vegeta Jr. ran to the door.

" Vegeta Jr. get some extra blankets! Hurry!" He nodded and sped off in the other direction. " Sit down here. Let me see her?" She asked of him.

" She's my sister, help her." He handed her to her his hands trembling from the cold.

" She's freezing, so are you!! My God! How long have you been out there?!"

" I don't know anymore."

" Where are you parents?"

" My mom was murdered. We don't have a father. Is she going to make it?!" He was more concerned about her then himself.

" Yes, just needs rest." She ran her hand through her hair. it was platered together with blood. " Who's blood is this?!"

" Our Mothers." Was all he could say before he blacked out. He dreamed of his mothers cries from a man with a brown fuzzy tail and the name Vegeta ringed in his ear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Why does he know the name Vegeta? Ooooo, this is getting interesting. More soon. Please R&R.


End file.
